


The Voices Shared Among Us

by prince_moony



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Ranboo - Fandom, Ranboo minecraft, Technoblade - Fandom, dream - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Dream Being Manipulative, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Idk what to tag this with, Panic Attack, Philza being a dad, Ranboo has a panic attack, technoblade trying to be a dad tm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince_moony/pseuds/prince_moony
Summary: Technoblade and Phil share something in common. They hear voices. Maybe their new neighbor does too?
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF) & Original Character(s), Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 256





	The Voices Shared Among Us

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! hi! this is the third thing ive ever written, gimme criticism, its grealty appreciated! hope you guys enjoy it! :D

Technoblade sat on his horse, Carl, going through the frozen tundra. He carried a backpack of his items, as well as a bag on the side of his horse. It was almost nightfall, so he had to get home soon.   
He saw the smoke billowing from his chimney, his home just being up another snowy, cold slope. It had started snowing slowly, Carl nickered as the snow fell on his mane and nose. Techno waved some snowfall out of his face, slowly getting closer to the house. The wind started whistling, and the sun’s light slowly faded out of the treeline.   
Techno reached his house, putting Carl into his small stable. Edward was a lot more talkative than usual, so Techno gripped his sword as he stepped instead.   
Instead, he was met with a black and white hybrid. The figure was crouched next to the enderman, seeming to understand it’s nonsensical blabbering of distorted noises.   
The hybrid didn’t notice him.  
The figure was half black and half white, fluffy hair colored the same as his skin, with white and black horns poking out of it. His ears were pointed, an enderman and ghast earring hanging from each appendage.   
He wore a dark grey suit jacket around his shoulders, covering up his arms which matched his face with small black and white freckles on opposing sides, the sleeves of his white button down shirt being rolled up. He wore black dress pants and shoes, and had some items spilling out of his pocket.  
The most noticeable thing? The way his eyes were different and matched his small golden crown in between his horns. His eye on his black side was a dark green, and the one on the white was a bright red. Apparently while Techno was staring and observing the intruder, the intruder noticed.   
When they made eye contact, he made a startled enderman noise, purple particles starting to show around him. Edward, the enderman in the boat, quickly said something in his language and got him to calm down.   
The hybrid sat pushed against the wall of chests, still in a bit of panic.   
“So… you’ve met Edward?” Techno asked, trying to find anything to look at except the other’s eyes. Techno awkwardly scratched the back of his neck, focusing on the snow outside instead.   
“Yeah.. yeah I did..” The creature said quietly. He stood up and straightened, a spindley tail flicking from behind him, the very end with fluff colored like the hybrid too. Techno looked up, he had too from how tall the other way. Techno gulped nervously, as he felt a bead of sweat form on his forehead.   
“You’re… you were at Doomsday. You’re..” Techno blanked on his name. He started panicking, looking around frantically and waving his hands around.  
“Ranboo,” the other said. His tail swayed to the side, as he moved to the door.   
“I-I can go, I’m sorry, Phil had just said-” Ranboo started to stutter out before Techno stopped to question him.   
“You’ve spoken to Phil? He did mention someone staying here, he’s out right now. You can, I don’t mind, just- there’s a lot in the house. I’m sure Phil wouldn’t mind building something for ya,” Techno calmed at the mention of his friend, and gave Ranboo some materials to at least get started with a house. He also showed him where he could build it, just directly next to his. 

About a week and half passed, and Techno got used to living with Ranboo. The two were in and out of the property a lot, and when they went their separate ways Phil would be at home waiting with some warm food for the both of them   
Techno made sure not to mention the voices to Ranboo. Phil had them, too, and had helped Techno get used to ignoring them. Recently, the voices he heard took a less deadly approach and wanted Techno to look after Ranboo. Especially after Ranboo gave Techno an enchanted, powerful netherite axe as a gift.   
Techno and Ranboo were going to go on another adventure, this time going to the dimension of the Nether to hunt down some wither skeletons. The creatures barely bothered Techno, as he was used to the black skeletons inflicting the side effect of wither on him. The voices made him worry about Ranboo, though. He was just as prepared and skillful as Techno, he still worried though.   
“Ranboo.. Are you coming or nah?” Techno leaned nonchalantly against the doorframe of Ranboo’s small shack. The taller of the two rummaging through chests, muttering to himself frantically. When he leaned up to search through another chest, he hit his head. That’s when he snapped out of his little trance and processed what Techno said.   
“Y-Yeah, I’m just- looking for- the book,” Ranboo muttered out quickly, moving to another chest. Realization hit Techno, the book he was mentioning.   
“How fast do your memories.. Disappear?” Techno asked, quietly. Ranboo didn’t answer though, his actions becoming more and more frantic. He muttered something to himself, and Techno heard it.   
“Dream where did you.. I didn’t.. I couldn’t..” Ranboo muttered quietly and quickly, as if Dream were here. Now, Techno didn’t necessarily have anything against Dream. He doesn’t really like that he traumatized Tommy, even if Tommy betrayed him. He knew Dream acted like the puppet master, with ties on everyone. Eret, Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo. Maybe even Techno himself. Techno’s thoughts murmured suggestions that he had his hold on Ranboo, now, too.   
“Where’d you last have it?” Techno tried being helpful, but he didn’t want to upset or agitate Ranboo anymore than he already was.   
“I-I don’t know! Here, I think, I thought I was carrying it- I-I can’t remember,” Ranboo's breathing was ragged, and Techno could notice his arms and hands were shaking.   
“Hey, Ranboo, calm down I’m sure it’s around here somewhere,” Techno tried reassuring that Ranboo’s memory book wasn’t lost. Techno moved a bit closer, still a bit wary of the taller’s mood.   
“I can’t, I can’t let Dream have it, not the other one too,” Ranboo stumbled back a bit, clearly panicked. He fell on the ground, his knees hugged to his chest as he started to cry. His hands flew to his ears, trying to block out some nonexistent noise.   
“Why is he in my head, why why why, I couldn’t have lost the other one,” Ranboo’s loud sobs echoed through the small shack, Techno feeling helpless. He didn’t know Ranboo super well, and he definitely wasn’t going to be this kid’s father figure.   
Techno moved a bit closer, still a bit far from the other.   
“Ranboo, Dream doesn’t come here, whaddya mean?” Techno said a bit loudly, probably too loudly for Ranboo to hear past his hands on his ears.   
“He’s in my head.. He’s in my head…” Those words were repeated a number of times from the hybrid, more panic rising in Techno. Did Ranboo hear voices? That didn’t matter right now, Ranboo’s mental state did. And it was going wrong. Very fast.  
“Ranboo, listen, you gotta calm down. Dream doesn’t bother with us, he only goes after Tommy and those discs-” Techno got cut off with a strangled enderman noise from the hybrid. He jumped back, a bit in fear of the other.   
“I have the disc, but I couldn’t have gotten it. No, no, no” Ranboo kept saying. Techno was as confused as he was in fear. Techno heard a whoosh of wings nearby, meaning Phil was here. He looked around frantically, but then purple particles clouded his vision. He heard an even louder enderman sound, like one nearby was being attacked. Phil was coming over, Techno could hear his footsteps. But when he looked back, Ranboo was gone. 

Ranboo’s vision came into focus. He was...no. He didn’t want to be here. He was in the obsidian cased panic room. The words of “Choose people, not sides” and a large sign pointing Dream was the bad guy here still scrawled onto the walls. The voice gets louder here.   
“So...you teleported back here,” The voice sounded like it echoed off the walls, but Ranboo knew it was all in his head. It was Dream’s voice, a voice he grew to hate.   
“It- it was against my own will. I-I don’t know where the book is, I can’t find it..” Ranboo’s voice was quick and quiet, more quiet than usual. His voice was also hoarse from his panic attack, breath still shaky and a bit uneven.   
“I thought you gave it to Dream,” Said the voice. It sounded like it was mocking Ranboo for his impaired memory, much more loudly than in the past. Ranboo’s hands flew to his ears, in a defense, trying to block him out again.   
“I wouldn’t, I can’t trust him-” Ranboo muttered. The voice tried to say something but.. It was muffled. It was all muffled. Ranboo turned around and his worst fears were confirmed.   
The soullessness in the white ceramic mask, a supposed to be friendly smiley face hid the murderous god. A hidden crack split through the middle, and curly dirty blonde hair framed the mask. A sinister, devil of a smile underneath the actually, friendly mask. He held a netherite axe to his shoulder, it was enchanted. A shoulder strap, that dastardly green hoodie, and normal pants seemed too mortal for this supposed god, Dream.   
“No.. no, no no no, no not here, you can’t, no,” Ranboo lost his voice after shouting no too many times, panic rising once again. He started shaking, his back was pressed against the cold obsidian wall. He moved his hands from his ears, covering his face instead. He felt like the eyes of the smiley face were always staring at him, and he hated it.   
“I thought you were going to greet an ally more nicely, Ranboo?” Dream’s voice was too real. It was no longer a bad manifestation of his worst thoughts and memory, but the actual person. The embodiment of chaos, of manipulation, and Ranboo’s worst fear.   
“C’mon, say something. Tommy is much more fun than you,” Dream said, slowly moving a bit closer. He dropped his axe to his side, still keeping a steady grip on it in case Ranboo tried anything. Ranboo knew Dream was manipulating Tommy, Tubbo, maybe even Ranboo himself. He didn’t want to believe the last part, though.   
Ranboo dared ask a question he definitely didn’t want answered. “Have you...been in my head this entire time?” Ranboo asked, his voice quiet and shaking from his uneven breathing.   
“Of course I was. How do you think I got into Tommy’s? I’m a God, you idiot,” Dream spat the venomous words, an answer Ranboo knew was true but didn’t want. Ranboo made a small enderman noise, out of fear.   
“Now, I’m here because you have the disc. And, I know you’ll always help your friend Dream,” Dream cooed, outstretching his hand for the disc.   
In an act of defiance, Ranboo quickly tried to shuffle away.  
“No.. No I’m not giving it to you,” Ranboo quickly said. He tried to make his voice louder and less shaky, which slightly worked. Dream smile wavered, his grip on his axe tightened.  
“What do you mean.. No, Ranboo?” Dream’s voice was flat and loud, still trying to be nice to Ranboo.  
“No. I’m not helping you,” Ranboo stated, more defiantly and with slightly more power in his voice.   
“Ranboo, you fail to realize, I have power over everyone. You included. Techno, Phil? You really think they’re on your side? I thought you were so against forming sides, hm? Your friends are fighting each other, why not help me? I don’t have a side! I’m just here for the chaos!!” Dream paced as he yelled, laughing at the end of his speech.   
“You helped me blow up the community house, you have that disc. Ranboo, whether you like it or not, you’ve been helping me. When you black out, you help me. You want to help me, I’ve read it in your head a million times over! Stop being such a “good person”!” Dream laughed along with his insanity. Ranboo’s defiance and confidence quickly slipped with his words; and Dream could tell by the way Ranboo, who was just up in his face, cowered back.   
“Well, Ranboo, if you won’t hand it over, guess I’ll have to do this..” Dream sighed, his smile disappearing. Ranboo started panicking again, his breathing grew heavy, hands shaking and flying up to defend himself. He last saw Dream’s axe coming down on him, screaming a panicked noise and disappearing. 

“Ranboo? Ranboo, mate, can you hear us?” Ranboo’s vision was blurred, voices muffled.   
“Does he need another healing pot?” A monotone voice asked.   
Ranboo sat up, rubbing his head. Throbbing pain came from it, feeling it so suddenly he made another enderman noise. He felt hands on his shoulder, a voice reassuring him as his vision was focused.   
“Ranboo.. Do you hear voices?” Phil asked, handing Ranboo a warm cup of hot cocoa, infused with a healing potion.   
“Y-Yeah… I heard Dream.. He was a manifestation of my bad thoughts, of my fears, and he’s been in my head-” Ranboo’s voice broke, he was going to cry again. Phil wrapped his arms around the boy in a hug, a notion of safety and comfort.   
“So.. What’s the story of your horn being broken?” Techno asked, nervously.   
“I.. Dream. I don’t want to talk about it right now,” Ranboo answered, sipping the hot beverage.   
“That’s okay, mate, but just know come to us if you ever hear those voices again, okay? Let’s all rest up, we can go adventuring tomorrow.” Phil calmly said, giving Ranboo a comforting smile. Techno also smiled at Ranboo in solace, someone else was just as socially awkward and heard voices just like him.   
“You won’t always be safe, Ranboo,” The voice echoed in Ranboo’s head. Ranboo ignored it, finding safety in Techno and Phil. Maybe he wasn’t so different from them afterall..


End file.
